Princess Torgoljin
Princess Torgoljin was a suspect in the murder investigation of landowner Jin Bingxu in For Whom the Bell Tolls (Case #28 of Travel in Time) and a quasi-suspect in The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time). Profile Torgoljin is the 23-year-old princess of Mongol Empire in 1235 and the daughter of the Great Khan. She has long, braided black hair under a blue headdress adorned with sapphires and dangling silver chains. She dons an ochre flower-patterned cerulean kimono with ochre lining over white wraps. Additionally, she wears a large silver chain necklace and sports a beauty spot above her lip. It is known that Torgoljin eats dried jujubes. Events of Criminal Case Fountain of Death After arresting Tangzi Khatun's killer, General Subutai brought Jack and the player before the Great Khan, Ogedei Khan. Mid-conversation, Subutai interrupted the meeting to inform Ogedei that his daughter, Torgoljin, had been kidnapped. The team discovered that Torgoljin had been kidnapped by the Chinese and Ogedei instructed the team to rescue her. For Whom the Bell Tolls Torgoljin became a suspect after she ran into Zara and the player after she tried to escape from her sentry. Zara informed her that her captor had been murdered, surprising both Torgoljin and her sentry. The sentry then revealed that Bingxu's riverboat had moved to the central canal, prompting Zara and the player to search the boat. Torgoljin was spoken to again about her necklace being at the crime scene. She explained that Bingxu had confiscated all of her belongings and denied being at the crime scene. She then said that she was glad someone had killed him as he was a despicable man. Torgoljin was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Shi Miyuan for Bingxu's murder. At the sentencing, Emperor Lizong revealed that, while he objected to the kidnapping, he would not let her go as he did not want to be seen as weak. As such, Orlando and the player plotted with opera singer Lian Wei to free Torgoljin. After Orlando and Wei disguised Torgoljin as an opera singer, they managed to slip her past the sentry. However, since the team was planning to travel to Japan to convince Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo to ally with China, Amy suggested that they asked Spanish explorer Santiago Sanchez to escort Torgoljin back to Mongolia. Despite Santiago gladly accepting the request, Torgoljin initially showed disdain at the plan. However, Santiago won her round by promising to regale her with stories of his worldly adventures. The Wrath of Khan Mid-investigation, the team learned that Theo was disappearing because Torgoljin was falling in love with Santiago, altering Theo's ancestry. Later, Torgoljin appeared before Jack and the player and claimed that Santiago's killer was Kai, saying that he had tried to stand in the way of their love. When she threatened to tell her father, Jack urged her to let the team do their job and bring the culprit to justice. After arresting Santiago's killer, Penelope and the player tried to fix Torgoljin's ancestry by setting her up with Theo's ancestor, Chinese soldier Kong Wan Chun. After Marina tracked Wan Chun to the top of the Great Wall, Penelope and the player convinced Torgoljin to accompany them there. Atop the wall, they encountered Wan Chun, who instantly fell in love with Torgoljin, and vice versa. After the team helped repair one of Wan Chun's kites, they left Wan Chun and Torgoljin, restoring Theo's ancestry and stopping his disappearance. Case appearances *Fountain of Death (Case #27 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *For Whom the Bell Tolls (Case #28 of Travel in Time) *A Slice of Death (Case #29 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time) *Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time; mentioned) Gallery OKhanTravelinTimeC318.png|Ogedei Khan, Torgoljin's father. SSanchezTravelinTime.png|Santiago Sanchez, Torgoljin's late boyfriend. KWChunTravelinTime.png|Kong Wan Chun, Torgoljin's boyfriend. TMoonTravelinTime.png|Theodore Moon, Torgoljin's descendant. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects